I Love You This Much
by CrueFan21
Summary: On a warm evening in Arendelle, Anna asks Kristoff an interesting question: "How much do you love me?"


I Love You This Much

 **Disclaimer: The artwork is not mine, but I couldn't' find out who did it, so I just wanted to say that I don't own the artwork, but I do credit whoever did do it.**

* * *

Late one night in the castle of Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff slept beside each other. Anna had her arms wrapped around Kristoff's body, getting closer to him for warmth. When Kristoff opened his eyes, he saw the moon shining down through the window into the room. It created a light glow, which looked pretty. Kristoff looked at Anna, who was still wrapped around him, sleeping softly. He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Now that he was up, Kristoff couldn't fall back asleep. He decided to go out on the balcony, and sit for a while. He slowly eased Anna's arms off of him, being careful not to wake her. Kristoff then picked up his shirt which was lying on the floor beside the bed. He put it on, and opened the door to the balcony. Just as he expected, it was a very peaceful, warm night. The moon was full, the stars were out, and the view from the castle was spectacular. He threw his legs over the balcony ledge, and sat on the concrete railing. It was about five minutes later, that Kristoff heard the door open. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Anna walking towards him. She was wearing a green night gown with her long hair unbraided. Kristoff didn't often see Anna with her hair down, but he had to admit she looked really pretty that way. Well, she looked pretty no matter how she looked.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Anna laughed. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep. So I thought I'd come out here for a while."

"That makes sense. It's a lovely evening," Anna observed.

"You're right, it is."

Anna took a seat beside him on the railing, leaning against him for support.

"Do you know what next week is?" Anna asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course I do," Kristoff answered. "How could I forget?"

Next week was the one year anniversary of Anna and Kristoff's marriage. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, Kristoff, a lone mountain man, was married to the Princess of Arendelle. He glanced at the ring on his finger, smiling.

"Well, that's good, because you'd be amazed at how many men forget their anniversaries."

Kristoff held up his hands in defense. "Trust me, I would never forget something as important as our anniversary."

Anna smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I know you wouldn't. I'm just playing with you."

"The stars sure are pretty tonight," Kristoff commented.

"Yes, they are. I've never seen them this bright."

"And the full moon makes it even better."

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the view in front of them.

After a while, Anna broke the silence between them. "How much do you love me?" she asked.

Kristoff was puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how much do you love me?" Anna repeated.

"Um…I love you very much," Kristoff said.

"How much is that?" Anna laughed.

"I love you more than I love ice," Kristoff said.

"Well, that's a lot of love, but I still don't know how much that it is."

Kristoff sighed. A part of him was amused by Anna's question. He thought about it for a moment, and then spoke.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought about you, I'd be walking through a garden forever," Kristoff said.

"Aw! That's so sweet. You really do love me, especially if you think of me that much."

"Of course I do," Kristoff replied. "Now let me ask you a question: how much do you love me?"

Anna leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder, thinking about how to respond. "Well, if I had a star for every time you made me happy, I'd have a whole galaxy in my hand."

"Wow! I must make you happy a lot!"

Anna smiled. "You bet."

"But seriously, Anna, I love you with every beat of my heart. Words aren't enough to tell you. I would give my life for you if I had too. I just hope I can spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

Tears came to Anna's eyes. His words were so powerful, so beautiful, she just couldn't help herself.

Wrapping her arms around Kristoff, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Afterwards, she looked at him with a smile on her lips.

"And now, husband of mine, let's go back to our bedroom, so I can show you just how much I love you," she said.

"Lead the way, my love," Kristoff replied.

Anna took him by the hand, closing the door to the balcony once they were inside. Kristoff gently pulled Anna down onto the bed, kissing her at the same time.

It was a very peaceful evening indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: A little oneshot I thought I'd cook up for you all!**


End file.
